


My Warm Hearted Lover - Hearing Case Of A Suicide

by KWesker



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWesker/pseuds/KWesker
Summary: 10 years after the Racoon accident, another love wanting suffer suicide happens... Not soon after Cruz Ramirez first won, Lightning McQueen realizes, he has something other for her. And with this feeling, it will change everything... (Rated T for dark theme, suicide) {Incloudes other characters from RE!}





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prolouge_ **

**_A/N: I don't owm Cars!_ ** **_Not any part of the triology, either the shorts! I'm_ ** **_not at Pixar, so I can't._ **

He couldn't believe it.

He just couldn't face it.

The famous racer stood infront of the doors, of the jury. Where he has to tell everything what happenned with him, with his former lover, who just commited a suicide. A sudden suicide. When nothing happened.

He still thought, it's a funny joke.

That she will come back. She just really gone missing. She couldn't leave everything behind. When everything turned out to be perfect...

"I know this is hard, but you still gotta do it" Sally speaked.

The broken hearted girl looked at her ex-boyfriend. They used to get along soo great, until she get in the picture. Everything

was a mess. Nothing was cleared.

"You would understand me, if you would tell me, I don't have to do this" Lightning said.

As he covered his face, he couldn't think of anything else, but her. Her memories. Her voice. Her face. Her laugh. Her smile. Her peronality. Herself.

"I wish I could say it." Sally sighed. "But since you're the closet person to Cruz, you gotta go and do it. Don't think of the jury. Don't think of the politics. Think of her, doing it for her, her memory." She tried to make him think of it, as a better idea. Because a hearing, never a great option. Even if it's because for "nothing".

"Only for Cruz..." he sighed, as he walked in the door.


	2. Questions, Before Getting Into

**_Chapter 1: Questions, Before Gettin Into_ **

**_A/N: I don't own Cars! Not any part of the triology, either the shorts! I just want to._ **

Another case like this. Sally thought. Another love killing murder. As she thought back to her first case, in Raccoon City. Since that happened like 10 year ago, she couldn't remember all the thing what happened, but she never forget that part, when Chris cryied over, as he told her, how he heard the loss of his love. Now she has to do it again. Hearing how her former lover losed his lover. Another case like this, and she's going to live it, again.

"Are you alright?" Lightning turned back, to face her.

"I had a case like this before..." Sally answered. "You know that one, back in Raccoon City..."

"That Umbrella staff?"

"Yeah... I still can't get it out of my head. I hate seeing the picture of Chris's crying face. He suffered. Broked. And I'm doing this again, just with you. It's going to kill me." Sally broke down. She wasn't prepeared for another case like this. Time left like 10 year to prepeare, but no. She didn't heal up. Her wounds left open. Closed, but open.

"Sal, this ain't gonna end up in a real bad way. I can't promise you that it's going to be pretty. Because you're about to hear those stuff when I realised this damn never ending feeling about Cruz... It ain't going to be pretty. But... I can't promise that to you either, I'm not going to be broken, because I'm still broken after all. And I'm never going to heal up from this. Like that Chris. I'm pretty sure he ain't got cured, he lost his first love and he couldn't protect him. Same happened to me, but Cruz wasn't my first one. I'm facing the first one right now and she's about to cry everything off..." Lightning explained. These words. Hit her. Like real hard.

"Yes, you're really making me cry, like we've finished it, but lord, we ain't even started it." Sally tried to laugh, but she failed in it.

"Don't try if you can't."

"Since when you got so emotional, huh?" And now Sally really laughed.

"That's what I've missed. Cry at the end, because it happened. Not at the very beginning that it ain't started." Lightning told another emotional speach to Sally.

"Stop being so emotional, I'm going to ask questions about Cruz, and you gotta answer them all. Also, you have to opem up memories about her, pretty well." Sally warned him.

"Are you really wanna know those things? I can tell ya' but, leaving you crying won't be my pain, I warned you too." Lightning laughed, as he tried to warn her, to.

No matter how hard things went on, they will never forget.  _Never ever..._


	3. When She Winned Her First Race

**_Chapter 2: When She Winned Her First Race_ **

**_A/N: I don't own Cars!_ ** **_Not any part of the triology, either the shorts! Just doing something dark themed stuff, because I can._ **

"Let's take it short, I know we can't but try for it." Sally sighed. "When was your first feeling was about to show up?"

"Are you taking it back really way far, Sal." Lightning answered.

"What are you meaning with this, exactly?"

"You're taking it back to Florida 500. And it ain't happened like yesterday."

"Yeah, not really yesterday, but basic questions, basic answer. Later we get in. Come on, you know what you need to do."

"If it's your wish..." He sighed, as he got the things together in his head.

Back to Florida 500, huh... Maybe way before that, maybe at first sigh, but let's deal with this before...

_/Flashback/_

The exictment. How they all were exicted for her winning.

And when she actually won the race, he was the happiest, ever. He even flyied over that happines what she felt.

As he looked over, just to have a quick look at her, his happines turned over to a smile, what he couldn't get off from his face, whenever he looked at her. He thought, it's normal, now. She just did what she needed to do, because she had it in her, all together. And he knew it, she would be able to do it. And she really did.

"Have you seen that? Did I really just winned that race?" Cruz asked. She was shocked. Yes, she was pretty happy and all the stuff, but she just won that race and couldn't believe it.

"Who not saw your winning? And yes, you really just won that race. You did it pretry well. I knew it you gonna make it." Lightning answered. As he looked at her, he saw thag happines all over her face. Somehow, he wanted it to last forever.

"Me? I didn't started it, after all, to be honest. You've started it, I just finnished it, you would win it actually, better than me, trust me." Cruz admitted. She just couldn't get any words out anymore. She wanted to feel the happines, and the power, it went by.

"Yeah, maybe it happened, but hey, don't get me into the picture, it's not fair. You won this, not me." Lightning fought back.

"Let's just not start a fight about this." Cruz laughed. As the silence turned to take place after her laugh, (what Lightning found pretty cute) they looked into eachother eyes, what suddenly, turned out more, than a normal heartbeat...

_/Flashback end/_

"God this was a totaly moment to understand..." Sally admitted.

"Hey, Sal. It was the first time I've looked at her with something more. It was the beginning. Don't you wanna hear the continue?" Lightning asked.

"You're just that sacrastic person what Chris was in that time." Sally admitted.

"I'm not Chris Redfield, and I didn't lose Albert Wesker. I'm Lightning McQueen and I've lost Cruz Ramirez." Lightning said. And that was... Pretty hard to admit...


	4. When We Trained

**_Chapter 3: When We Trained_ **

**_A/N: I don't own Cars! Not any part of the triology, either the shorts!_**   ** _I can't belive I'm actually writing dark themed Cars stuff. Can you save me? *overloaded feelings*_**

"As I said, it's all cheesy stuff, pretty common, that you've felt happines for her, after all. But are you sure it maked it start?" Sally asked.

"No. I know it all started totally whe I met her for the first time. I didn't got along with her that good. I hated her, actually." Lightning admitted.

"But you've realised you don't hate her, even you love her, but that's for other thing." She sighed. "Any other moments like this?"

"Oh yes, pretty sure. Our first training after her winning Florida 500." He answered.

"Let's get into it, like now."

_/Flashback/_

A few day passes since Cruz won on the Florida 500. It got everyone on the toppic. A new winner, new fresh power, things like this went on pretty hard.

But for a few day, the world got some pause button thing, because it went peacefully on, and they used this time, to get better, for the next race.

"Any idea where does the second turn takes place?" Cruz asked.

"Not really." Lightning sighed. "As I heard, maybe Manchaster, but not so sure."

"Ah, that's far away." Cruz said in an annoying voice. "Not like Florida would be that close to Radiator Springs, but you see. Springfield is closer, but that's almost on the other side of America."  ** _(A/N: Idk if Springfield is a living town in America. If not, imaginary city, if it's, where does it takes place?)_**

"You're such a child." Lightning laughed.

"Why not? I enjoy being a little selfish girl. But you know, my personality wont let me be type of that." Cruz sighed as she laughed, again.

Lightning couldn't keep, but stare at her. He just, felt thag weird feeling inside him again. Whenever he saw Cruz, he felt different, than before. His heart raced, faster than anything in this world. He felt nothing comes out of his mouth, but if, that's stupidity. Whenever he saw her, he just wanted it to stay forever like this.

"Yeah. That wouldn't fit you. Stay the way you are. Don't change that much. Change stays, but don't really do that." Lighting said.

"I'm trying hard..." Cruz admitted. As she looked at him, she knew that, her heart wont stop racing, and the butterflies wont stop flying until she talks to Lightning again. She couldn't help on herself. She was deeply in love with Lightning.

"Don't let get this way emotional..." Lightning stopped it. He didn't really plan to get cheesy again. He just had enough of his heartbeat. "Try to beat me, for one more time."

"You think I can't beat you?" Cruz askes while she laughed. "I'm going to beat you so hard..."

"Don't get to late!"

Then all he could hear was her laugh, again. What he wished to hear, everyday, every hour, every minute, every secound. He didn't admit it to himself. He was attracted to Cruz. He cannot admit the fact, his heart is pulling him to Cruz... He didn't prepare himself for that.

Their endless circle, in racing, started as he planned. He got on the first, but as she told him, she beated him, again, one more time. He couldn't help, but laugh. And he secrerly enjoyed, whenever Cruz beated him off to the ground.

"Who said I can't beat you, after all?" Cruz asked.

"Very funny, you know it well." Lightning laughed.

"Wait am I will be able to beat Jackson again, in 'maybe Manchaster'?" Cruz asked.

"You're going to beat him down to the dust again and again. You're going to win this all." Lightning answered.

"Are you sure in this?"

"I know it. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Thank you... After all."

"For what?"

"Making me feel like I deserve living." Cruz smiled at Lightning. And he couldn't help, but smile back. They felt everything for eachother then, but couldn't tell. Or confess... It was... Difficult...

_/Flashback end/_

"Cheesy enough, Sal?" Lightning asked.

"Maybe it seemed like you've flirted with Cruz back in then." Sally answered.

"What? I ain't!" Lightning defended himself.

"Kidding." Sally laughed. "You didn't. But Cruz. She did. Really. You should looked way back to realise she already wanted you before you wanted her."

"I wanted to feel her love since the first time I ever laid my eyes on her, Sal. That didn't happen like yesterday!"

"Yes. We've agreed in this. Like several times?"

"Yes, again."


	5. When She Won Another Race

**_Chapte_** **_r 4: When She Won Another Race_ **

**_A/N: I don't own Cars! Not any part of the triology, either the shorts! I'm only writing some fluffy memories about Lightning and Cruz. Also, curse word hint._ **

"This all happened like a year ago, and you keep telling me this like it happened yesterday..." Sally gasped.

"You want me to tell everything. Even thought, you know, Florida 500 ain't happened yesterday, or even last week. Either a year. Almost like two year." Lightning told her.

"Okay, get over Florida 500, what happened in Manchaster, or wherever the second race happened." Sally rushed.

"Manchaster... How she called it, Manchaster Snipper..."

"Don't get way emotional, we've just started it. You've got more time to get emotional."

"You don't understand, at Manchaster Snipper. Never will. Even after I told you these things..."

_/Flashback/_

A week passed by since that emotional training beetwhen those two, who haven't realised their thing for eachother. Closed open doors. How they felt it. They just couldn't open theirself up to eachother, without getting their emotions out.

The second race taked place in Manchaster, as how they heard it. Manchaster Snipper, as Cruz named it. It was the only thing what comed up to her mind, and it ain't found being funny. It became the name, as they called it, so Cruz felt happy after all, her stupid idea became something serious taken, even if it was beetwhen them.

"What's matter with the Snipper of Manchaster, are you ready to have another sucess winning?" Lightning asked.

"After you, old man." Cruz joked. "I'm not winning it without you, and you should know it already."

Lightning felt how his cheeks are turning red, because of overmeaning something, what he shouldn't. She was just being nice. But oh, if he could feel how hard was it for Cruz to say something nice without dying away.

"You will win it without me, either. And you should know it. If I know it, and you know it either you have everything in yourself. I know it." And now Cruz blushed as deep as she could. They were fully red. Facing eachother. And not knowing a thing about it...

"I think... we're pretty... uhm... embarrassed?" Cruz asked.

"Yes... I think so..." Lightning answered.

"Keep faith in me." And after this sentence, she ran away. And she couldn't hear, how he said... he always has faith in her...

_/Flashback break/_

"After all you've made eachother blush haven't realised a thing? How in the hell?" Sally breaked everything.

"Snipper 'Chester memory hasn't ended itself to tell. Are you really not intrested?" Lightning joked.

"Look, honestly, no! Why would I be intrested in the story how my ex-boyfriend got to fall in love with another girl? It hurts me really deep inside, just not enough to take me over! Because it needs to get heared, I have to look like I'm intrested. Go on and get the fuck over with this Snipper stuff." Sally told him.

"You've breaked me, not me. Get it straight."

"Excuese me?" She looked suprised.

"In the telling. I mean. Literally, yes. I've breaked you. That's the true stuff." He got things straight. After all, he got Snipper Manchaster again in his mind, and he got lost in it...

_/Flashback, again/_

He would't be happier, than seeing her won the race again. He knew it would happen, and yes, she did it. Won again.

"I should trust you next time." Cruz laughed.

"I have faith in you, as you asked me to have. But uh, I already had. And will have." Lightning explained. And yet, again. Cruz blushed. She tried to cover her blush in her smile.

"I never thought you will actually have faith in me..." Cruz started.

"Don't get way emotional. We have so many thing to do."

"No. Honestly. After all, the beginning ain't went on well. I thought... We hate eachother. Well. That you hate me... But I just can't believe that you're not hating on me." She explained.

"What are you exactly meaning with this...? Cruz, you're scaring me..."

"I just..." She sighed. She thought it's comming out from her mouth... But she said stop to it. "Can't tell you. Now." After her sentence, she just, left him. Broken. Walked away. Because she was way scared to tell him everything, on her heart...

"Wish you could tell me one time... Or I will step..." He said it in himself.

_/Flashback end/_

"You haven't noticed it from that sentence, Stickers. Honestly?" Sally asked.

"At that time I wasn't sure in a thing!" Lightning answered.

"It's getting worster..."


	6. When He Ran After Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read for some infos at the end ;)

_**Chapter 5: When He Ran After Her** _

_**A/N: I don't own Cars! Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! Only doing some fun stuff. For the fun. Don't take serious.** _

"Okay, she ran away, and what did you do?" Sally asked.

"You're really wanna know these stuff, or you want me to skip to the bloody part, when she went away?" Lightning asked.

"Ugh, you're still the same, Stickers. Never change…" Sally sighed.

"Trying to make you feel not like I'm about to tell you the part, when I confessed the stuff to Cruz. Because I know from that you can't take it more." Lightning told her.

"Well, you know me too, and I'm still the same." She laughed. She tried to handle these information's. Because she's about to know what she didn't really needed to know.

"Are you ready, for this ride, Sal?" He asked.

"Get over it, real quick…" She rolled her eyes, while she sighed. She's about to die in front of him, because of this.

_/Flashback/_

His heart breaked, as he saw how she ran away. She was scared to admit those damn feelings, and he, was at the same place. He couldn't keep, but handle those feelings, to get under the ground. But after all, he just let his emotion to control over him. And he went after her…

"Why are you here?" It was her first question.

"There's something we need to talk about." He started.

"Nothing. You gotta admit that we have nothing to talk about, I've closed it in myself. That's all. Forget that. I've said nothing, okay?"

"Not okay."

"Are we getting back home, or going to stay forever like this?" This time, she finally turned to face him. She saw how hard he was about to find her, to get answers, but lord, he didn't get those…

"I rather stay forever like this." He admitted it.

She just stood like an idiot there. She tried to smile at him, but her heart, was broken, inside. She just turned him down.

"I know, me either…" She smiled, and now, she could. Because, she saw him. And that matter s to her.

As she looked down, she sighed, looked up again, and then she taked a few step towards him. She just followed her head, and maybe her heart… They were in front of each other. Looked into each other eyes… Losing themselves.

"We… Should… Try to… Go Back…" He didn't want to say this, but the only thing what comed out of his mouth.

"I… Guess… You're… Right…" She whispered, as she looked up at him. The only thing she wished to come true, that they didn't really need to.

Slowly, she moved her arms around her neck, and then, he pulled her closer, holding her. They didn't wanted to feel this, but they did. They couldn't control these feelings.

"No need to go back now…" He looked at her, while his smile couldn't fade away, because of her.

"I guess, you're right. Again…" She smiled at him, while she tried to sneak up, to his face. But she didn't need to do that, he already leaned down, and their lips, are locked.

It was that, what they needed.

_/Flashback end/_

"I shouldn't need to keep my ears on this…" Sally sighed.

"Well, you shouldn't." Lightning admitted.

"What's going to be there, more of this to hear, then get over now, because I don't want to spend my day to hear these things." She sighed, again.

"Well, dumb your luck, because next time, you're going to hear an argument, between me and Cruz…"

"Oh lord, I'm getting prepeared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I always say, u can see it first on ff net. I swear to god now I've been busy. Hospital. School stuff. Lot of things to do. This week is over, I can focus on writing posting and stuff, I guess.


	7. Chapter 6: When We Realised Everything

_**Chapter 6: When We Realised Everything** _

_**A/N: I don't own Cars!** _ **_Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! Look, we're having some fluffy moment down there and maybe some angry Sally stuff. Find out ;)_ **

"You're acting like your first kiss with Cruz happened like it was a needed to happen. When you didn't realize that you've already dated with someone." Sally said in a bored tune.

"Well, Sal. You're just about to realize these things, how these happened." Lightning informed her.

"I want you to tell me every single stupid stuff, every single said word. Please. Not for the jury, for me. I'm founding about how you've cheated on me." Sally speaked up again, about this, again.

"Then lay down, Sal, and listen what happened after Manchaster Spinner." Lightning sighed.

_/Flashback/_

It was a day, after they've returned back to Radiator Springs, after Manchaster Spinner. A day after, their first kiss happened. They didn't speak up about this, after all. They left it open, and closed at the same time.

Yet, it happened since a day, it opened up themselves like they've never felt before…

"Hey, Lightning." Cruz welcomed him.

"Hey, Cruz. How's it going?" Lighting asked.

"There's something we need to talk about… I guess, we need to." Cruz continued.

"Oh, I don't want you to feel sad, maybe we should move somewhere, we have more, uh privacy?" Lightning asked. Cruz just nodded as an answer.

They went out for the place, where they used to practice, whenever they got some race upcoming. Sure, they had the third place to get ready, but Manchaster Snipper just happened a day ago, so they had like two week to get ready, and the first day, where they should relax, they're opening up some open lefted scar.

"I can't thank you enough, for having faith and trust in me, you know. But, there's something inside me, what controls the feelings, and making me… Feel like… I want something more… More of this care. More of this feeling. More of… you." And it went out of her. She wanted to press her feelings out, to him.  ** _(_ _A/N: My psychiatrist told me I've fallen for my TC because of reasons like. The care.)_**

"Look at me, Cruz…" He sighed, as she looked him. Her eyes were full of tears. She thought, he's going to hate her. "I feel the same. We went from nothing to everything. I thought I shouldn't feel like this, but, oh my god, Cruz. You've maked me feel like I'm on heaven, because every moment with you saved me from hell. I think this was enough to tell…"

As soon, Lightning's word got into Cruz head, her tears from sadness turned to tears from happiness. She couldn't keep, but being happy, she heard what she wanted to hear.

"I thought you're going to hate me forever… Like, you wouldn't even care of me, not to notice me, the way I did… I just, can't believe it, I'm so happy for it all, happy for…" She got breaked.

"For us, I guess…" He smiled at her. After his announcement, Cruz fell into his arms, forcing him into some deep hug. But she didn't feel any sadness, because he got her, and it was… Everything.

"You know, I never thought I will fall really hard for my childish crush…" Cruz admitted.

"What do you exactly mean?" Lightning asked.

"I mean, it was pretty common, when I was teen, that we all had crush on you, but my crush grow more when I've finally met you, in person, then it all confessed to some deep deep love, I guess." Cruz explained.

"Well, it was sure to pretty weird to hear. I guess." Lightning laughed.

"Hey, I told you my story! Don't dare to laugh me off, you jerk." Cruz hitted his arm playfully.

"Don't dare to hit me, I take it as a bad word." Lightning laughed, again.

"I dare to do something, better, I guess." Cruz smirked, as she looked up at him.

"Dare to do something better then, as you guess." Lightning smiled at her, as she leaned up, to lock their lips. And now, it didn't felt guilty.

_/Flashback end/_

"Wow, it felt pretty real to be hurtable." Sally said.

"Sal, I told you, stop being here. Change yourself, because more of these are about to come." Lightning warned him.

"No stopping, Stickers. Almost the end." Sally smirked, what reminded him, whenever Cruz smirked at him. And it felt pretty bad for him. It just, breaked his heart, really bad.


	8. Chapter 7: When It All Shattered

**_Chapter 7: When It All Shattered_ **

**_A/N: I don't own Cars! Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! Look, it's 2K word, READ IT, IT HAS JACKSON STORM IN IT!_ **

"Do you remember that 'nasty' rumor what started spending when the third race taked place?" Sally asked.

"Oh, you mean, when Jackson Storm tweeted out that Cruz has 'Daddy Issues'? That was the next story, to tell you, what was behind it." Lightning answered.

"I really wanna hear the real wersion, not the fake you gave to me, back in time..." Sally rolled her eyes.

"At that time, you get the right version, but without the beginning." Lightning sighed.

_/Flashback/_

It was two complete week since they've admitted their feelings to eachother. Haven't told it anywhere. It was the third race day, and it taked place in Springfield, close to Radiator Springs. As Cruz named it, Twisterfield, because a big twist happened there, before the race.

"Can you explaim me what the shit is this?! And I wasn't even being rude with you, 'dear-heart'." Lightning rushed to Cruz, as he throwed his phone into her lap.

"Jeez, man. It hurts. My legs are going to be purple." Cruz sighed, as she felt his phone landing on her legs. "Why in the dear earth are you throwing your phone?"

"Since when are you Jackson Storm's best friend to tell stuff like these to him!" Lightning still freaked over at the stuff, what Jackson posted to the world. Cruz just haven't had a look on his phone.

"Man, this thing is black. This is what Jackson has posted? Pretty much like his soul." Cruz maked a joke again, and bursted out in laughing. Lightning couldn't admit, but he laughed at Cruz jokes, all the time...  ** _(A/N: Look. I'm not agains Jackson Storm. Now I'm maybe developing some feelings towards him, lol. He's just way precious.)_**

"Goddamn, Cruz. You're maybe younger than me, but can't use this phone..." He sighed, as he 'opened' his phone, by using his password. "See. Now you see Jackson's post."

"Finally." Cruz sighed. "Try to avoid yourself from Cruz Ramirez, I've heard nasty rumors about she having 'Daddy Issues' because of his trainer, the famous Lightning McQueen..."

"See?! I thought you're having contacts with him. But as I see your face... It looks like you're going to murder Jackson." Lightning admitted.

"Where in the heck is this black hearted souled thing?! I'm going to fuckin torn down him to the ground!" Cruz yelled.

"Hey hey... We're going to kill him. But not even try to make a scene about this!" Lightning calmed her.

"How cute does these two are looking like? Honestly. I've always thought of you two having stuff." It was no other, than Jackson Storm. He was standing behind them.

"Why the hell did you posted that shit out?!" Cruz yelled at him.

"This shows how do you care about the post. It's obvious." Jackson laughed a little. "And. If you would even lie about it..." He sighed, as he showed them a picture from his phone. "You were busy with eachother. Two week ago. Manchaster. Remember? Freaks..."

"We obviously didn't meant to do any harm with this. You should calm. And why are you so jealous?" Lightning asked.

"It's not about jealousy. It's just... Well. It's out now. Can't be take down. Of course it could. Just. I don't want to." Jackson answered.

"You're fucking going to take that shit down from me you bastard, or I'm going to murder you right down here!" Cruz speaked up again.

"Geez, costume girl. You're a freak." Jackson sighed.

"You know. It's not only for her." Lightning added.

"I thought you already had a girlfriend, Lightning. Another one? You're not a kind of boyfriend somebody would wish for." Jackson told him.

"You don't understand a thing." Lightning defended himself.

"I don't want either you, or Cruz to jump on me and hit me until I really die, so look. Got down. Pretty happy?" Jackson asked.

"Next time I'm going to speed rumors about you, Storm. But that would be pretty obvious. It looks like." Cruz blinked.

"Whatever you say." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"What is your nasty rumor to spread about Storm?" Lighting asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"I think he's pretty into you. So if this gets out, he will freak out pretty well. And he will try to kill me." Cruz answered.

"When will you stop these into things toward me?" Lightning asked, again.

"Uh, never? Good jokes." Cruz laughed, as she tried to sneak up for a short kiss. It was the most dangerous game they ever played.

"Never do it again. What if someone other sees?" Lightning asked.

"Well. Dumb then. I just needed it before I'm taking my seat to bet Storm's ass. Have faith in me." Cruz answered, as she ran away to get her place. And the race, began...

During the race, while Lightning just watched her girlfriend beating Storm, as always she did, he got some intereption, from her real girlfriend, Sally.

"Stickers...? Mind if I disturb you for a second?" Sally asked.

"Hey, Sal. What matters? You know, you never disturb." Lightning answered.

"Have you ever sae Jackson's previous post?" She asked showing her phone's screenshot.

"Sal, it was some stupid shit he thought he saw." He answeres.

"What did he saw? What did I missed?"

"After the race, down from the place, Cruz and I hanged out after all. And I hugged her. And he already thought it's something going on. We've talked it with him. And he was kind enough to take it down." He explained. He tried to keep calm. On the inside. He burned. What would Sally think of him, if these rumors would actually become true...?

"I thought you're not telling me a thing, Stickers, I've worried soo much about Storm's shit!" She freaked out, as she bursted out with tears. He hold her close to him, and tried to calm her dow. And he didn't notice, hoe jealous Cruz was then...

"I would never lie to you, Sal. Honestly. I only love you. Don't even try to think of this." Lightning 'told' him. He didn't really know did he lied to her or not.

She smiled at him, and he smiled at him. He just, wished it could be like in the old times, before Cruz arrived. Because now... Suddenly... He felt nothing...

"I love you too, so much." Sally smiled at him, as she leaned up to him, and they've kissed.

Everybody focused on them, all the cameras went on them. Cruz looked at the cameras, and her tears went straight down. She almost cryied like a river, but she got to take a straight face, because, she needed to do this.

"What's now, Cruz? Are you a jelly bean to Lightning's 'real' girlfriend?" Jackson asked.

"Get the fuck out here, and let me win, again!" Cruz answered, her sentence was filled with anger.

"Jelly bean, Cruz. Get over it. He may said stuffs to you, he only loves Sally. You have to roll over it." Jackson laughed, as he took Cruz's place, and won the place...

And when Cruz got out, and saw how happy Lightning and Sally were... She just got away, straight down to the river of Springfield. To get away from them.

Down there, she met somebody. A mistery guy, who was not that much older than her. They've talked about these feelings, what've killed them all.

And Lightning...? Wish he could tell Cruz down there... He haven't felt comfortable around Sally's arms... And he always thought, it was her's...

"Have you seen Cruz? We need to get going..." Lightning said.

"Your 'girlfriend' is down there the river, you asshole. Thanks for letting me win this race. Been a while since I've let Cruz to win." Jackson sighed.

"I'm going to kill you. One time. I swear... But now. Thanks." Lightning said in a rush, as he runned down. Deep. And he really found Cruz.

"Lightning? Aren't you supposed to be with Sally?" Cruz asked.

"You don't know how many pain I felt inside of me, when I had to do it." Lightning answered.

"Really? But... why didn't you just stopped her?" Cruz asked.

"Honestly? Please, Cruz. If I would do it, then they would notice Storm's post was honestly true. And I don't want them to act like I'm an animal for loving you." Lightning answered.

"You... Love me?" Cruz asked, again. Like she wouldn't know the answer. She never heard, but knew it.

"I really love you, Cruz..." Lightning admitted it.

"I really love you too, Lightning." Cruz smiled, as she jumped into his arms, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Deep, forbidden, sweet kiss...

_/Flashback end/_

"You're making me cry, Stickers..." Sally said.

"You're making me cry, Sal... You making me rewind these memories so hard... I hate you for this. But also thankful. I can rewind it..." Lightning said.

"I hope there's nothing more to broke down..."

"She meraly broked my life, soul, heart when she left me..."


	9. Chapter 8: When We Realized

**_Chapter 8: When We Realised_ **

**_A/N: I don't own Cars! Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! Look closely, we have catfight down there._ **

"Okay. We left that as an opened book. Close that now. Change subject. What's comming next?" Sally asked.

"Well, to be honest, you got me there..." Lightning got blanked off, as he tried to remember. Then it got to his head. "Alright. Listen up. Pratice after Springfield, to the unmaked Twisterix."

"When she got away..." Sally gasped, as she heard the name of the city.

"Are you ready to see me dead? Because I'm going to die infront of you, you're asking the unmakeable from me." Lightning asked.

"We're at the end... We gotta go foward..."

"Alright, Sal... Final stops are comming... Jump in..."

_/Flashback/_

It was a week since they've got back from Springfield. Now they got ready for Twisterix. But... the pratice got slowed down lately. Cruz haven't felt herself pretty good lately. Maybe she got something, beetwhen, just started to show up now.

"Hey, Stickers. Have you saw Cruz today? I haven't saw her since we've got back from Springfield. I've been worrying what happened with her..." Sally started.

"Hey, Sal... Well, I have seen her yesterday. She's pretty sick lately." Lightning answered.

"Why? Did she get something?" Sally asked.

"Well. Maybe. Who knows?" Lightning asked back.

"You're right." Sally laughed.

"I'm better!" Cruz annouced happily. "Not really at all, I feel like I could throw at you guys at any time."

"What was your wrong? I mean, uh, well, why were you sick?" Sally asked.

"Well, missed out 'woman buisness'. And I don't know." Cruz answered.

"Are you ready to train for next week, if you're really ready." Lightning asked.

"Everytime!" Cruz answered happily.

"If you're pretty sick you shouldn't pratice. Maybe, you shouldn't even get on the fourth race. Let Stickers do it, maybe trying would be the best word." Sally explained.

"Sally, I can't let Storm win another race!" Cruz said in an annoying voice.

"Cruz, you're such a meanie!" Lightning hitted her arm playfully.

As soon, they got away from Sally, Cruz, finally could burst into his boyfriend arms.

"I haven't felt pretty fine these days..." Cruz admitted.

"I missed you, really..." Lightning admitted, to.

"Now we have a little time as 'pratice'. I'm not sure if I can do it, if I feel sick more and more..." Cruz sighed.

"I don't force you to do a thing. When you feel alright, you continue it. You won't lose faith in me, dear-heart." Lightning smiled at her. As the way he saw her smiling at him... Deserved everything.

"I'm really falling deeper for you... Can't save myself from it..." Cruz said, looking deep into his eyes.

"I've already fell for you, deeper, than I've thought..." Lightning said, as she leaned down for a kiss. It felt like a bomb...

They haven't kissed since that day in Springfield. When the rumor went around. But it got cancelled, because Lightning showed, he has Sally, still. And he knew it, from now, all he need is, Cruz. To be with him. From now and forever. This is, what he ever needed. He just couldn't find it.

"What will happen whenever one day she really finds it out?" Cruz breaked their loveable moment.

"Why would she?" Lightning asked again.

"Because..." Cruz started to wonder, then she snapped back to reality. "Fuck! I've left something in my room, what should be only mine, private stuff! We really need to get back!" Cruz just jumped up, and started to run, as fast, as she could...

"Women..." Lightning just rolled his eyes, again.

As he got back into the town, the only thing he heard, was girlfight. And girlfights...? Never turns out great.

"You're the biggest jerk of all the assholes out of there in the world!" It was Sally. She screamed at him, as she saw him.

"What's wrong, now?" Lightning asked.

"You fuckin know what you did, Lightning." Sally crossed her arms.

"Fuck, you better hope you ain't told him a thing!" Cruz shouted.

"Fuck off from this, I've got nothing to do with it." Sally told them, as she left them, walking away.

"For the fuck shake, what the fuck happened?!" Lightning asked

"I got back in my room, and she found my stuff. So she realised the stuff's. And I cryied so deep... I didn't want to..." Cruz breaked into his arms. "I'm really glad you don't know it. Yet..."

"You will speak up about it whenever you will be ready. Don't worry." He calmed her down. They thought, it's going to go down in peace...

_/Flashback end/_

"Did she told you after all what happened?" Sally asked.

"No..." Lightning sighed. "It now not really matters, I guess..."

"Stickers... She was pregnant..."

And Lightning, was in shock, again...


	10. Chapter 9: When Our First Argument Got Closed

**_Chapter 9: When Our First Argument Got Closed_ **

**_A/N: I don't own Cars! Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! We're having some reunion here, bc someone who supposed to stay, 'dead', is here!_ **

"We're really getting close to the end…" Sally held her face. Tryied to stay together.

"Yeah, remember the 'fuck session'?" Lightning asked.

"Fuck, don't start it again." She tried to laugh, after all, they're about to die.

"Fuck, I'm starting it, again." He laughed with her, just like the old times. Oh god.

"Get over this 'fuck session', end this bad memory, once and for all…"

"Bad? You just told me that my girlfriend who died, after all, got pregnant, from me, and didn't even told me!"

"I just found it out way before she would even know the stuff, you ain't got a thing to worry about."

"Really? Dumb luck, Sal. There was one thing to worry about…"

/Flashback/

It was a day after, these bad things all happened. For the day, Cruz felt a lot better, even thought, the morning went on, by her, feeling dead ass sick. And by the afternoon, she haven't felt like, she was ready, to practice.

It was 6 day away from the 4th race, and she wasn't afraid, of losing. Because from what happened yesterday, she was pretty sure, that thing won't happen this time.

"Are you still trusting him, after all?" It was her friend, who she met, back in Springfield.

"Look, it was hard for both of us. And I feel it. Only this what trusts." She answered.

"I should tell you to forget these stuffs, but I've missed my chance with my love… Because of stupidity, and how the city maked it feel like it happened." He told her.

"You better tell him 'Hey, I'm alive!' but after 10 year? Pretty hard." She said. "Also, you're in the same city, and he still not sees you, why?"

"I stay behind the sunglasses. You know, it's not that easy to notice stuff behind sunglasses."

"If you would wear those, now in front of me, then I swear, I wouldn't even recognize you."

"Do you know her?" He pointed at, the blue hair girl, way behind her. "I guess, she's really smirking, because… Shit! Don't tell me this is the 'absuive-'fucksaying'-exgirlfriend' of your boyfriend because if it's her, then you gotta introduce me, to your precious boyfriend, to explain this, 'shit."

"Fuck, that's really Sally… We got run after her!" As the way they saw, how she ran away, how happy she was, as her plan worked, they got themselves up, and ran after her, to tell, to honest, true.

Sally got back first before, and she rushed to Lightning, to tell him, what he saw. Hoping that, everything will turn back, before Cruz arrived, with her special friend. Who supposed to be, dead…

"Hey, Sal, what's the matter, why are you in such a rush?" Lightning welcomed her.

"Hey, Stcikers." Sally smiled at him. "Well, uh, this was a pretty long story, but to short it, I just saw your 'girlfriend' with somebody. And they seemed to be pretty, uh, close?"

"Sal, you're thinking you can joke with me, with that, Cruz is not honest with me? Get another type of joke to tell me, because this isn't really working with me." Lightning answered.

"You think I'm lying? I just ran back, where I saw them…" She got stopped, because those two, just ran back. "See, they're there. I let them explain these stuff. I just meaked it clear for you."

"What the hell is going on?" Lightning asked, as he faced her, and the misery friend.

"Look, this is nothing what it seems like." Cruz started. "I'm not cheating on you, because, he's only my friend."

"Look, I'm confused, what the hell happened? Why is Sally telling me about you cheating on me, and please, introduce me your friend, because I don't know what the hell is happening." Lightning said.

"This is my friend, Wesker. We've met back in Springfield, almost a month ago. On the day, we got together. And I should tell you way before it all started. I thought you won't be jealous, but, look, we're only friends, and this is because, that bitch wants to get you back, so bad, and she couldn't get the fact handle!" Cruz explained everything.

"Wesker? Are you the… Uh… Same Wesker, what supposed to stay 'dead'? I'm still in shock a bit…" Lightning asked.

"Yes, I'm the one who supposed to stay 'dead'. And I live in Springfield. And this is how we met, in Springfield. Don't worry. My story got closed back 10 year ago, when my story with my love, is got on a hearing, and a girl's heart touched by my lover's story…" Wesker answered. "Yeah, that's her. She was that girl."

"Wait, you mean… Sally?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, that girl. I remember her. I stood all the way when she heared my boyfriend story. She cryied, like the way I did." Wesker answered.

"Excuese me? You mean, Chris's story?" Sally turned back, asking.

"Well, yeah. I supposed to be dead, but I'm the only one who really lives, after all…" Wesker answered.

"This is one hell of a reunion… Only Chris is missing." Sally said.

"Please don't tell me another strange man is coming to this town…" Lightning sighed.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't got Chris's contact in my hand. Either his friend, Jill's contact. But I'm sure Wesker has, so we could play it like it needed to happen. But no, we're not playing 'broken hearted' rules." Sally said.

"That would be the worst, if Chris would see me alive…" Wesker said.

"Then no need to continue this group conversation." Sally smiled, as she left, again.

/Flashback end/

"It's been like a year, since it happened. Wesker is still alive, and I know he's around." Lightning speaked up.

"Yes, he's there. But where?" Sally asked. "Sunglasses hides away man real good."

"I really know it, but to be honest. Chris is there, too. So they should pass eachother by the way…" Lightning answered.

"Oh, really? So you know Chris?" Sally asked, again.

"Oh yes, and that's, for another day…"


	11. Chapter 10: When He Got To Meet The Other Side Of The Old Story

_**Chapter 10: When He Got To Meet The Other Side Of The Old Story** _

**_A/N: I don't own Cars! Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! Look, another Resi character showed up! Pretty sure, I gotta change the stuff, to crossover from now!_ **

"You tell me, you met Chris before. Tell me, what was it like. I mean, ugh, I can't even say a word about it, because I was a rude bitch when I losed you, and I ain't did a thing about it." Sally said.

"Sal, we had like a thousand of arguments about us, broking up… Don't get me fight about I again…" Lightning said. "Please, I'm going to tell you, what happened with Chris, when I met him, and got, the other side of his story, with Wesker, because that, plays a big part in the role."

"Alright, go on. We don't have much time until the end of this story, and get to hear of this, how you felt when it comed to the end…"

_/Flashback/_

It was only four day away, from the 4th race. Cruz was ready, as than ever. Even thought, the first week went off, not as she planned, but after all, she got more time to herself, and her boyfriend.

And it happened on a day, when Cruz spent another day on practicing, and it happened, by the contact of Jill, who is Chris's best friend, but how he got his way on to Radiator Springs? Still a misery.

It was a day ago, since Wesker left Radiator Springs, so they couldn't meet, and maybe, after all, this was Wesker's plan, but, only Wesker knows, he ain't told it to Cruz, she was way busy with her practice, for the 4th round.

"Hey, guess who I met during practice." Cruz smiled at her boyfriend, as Chris come along his side.

"Hey, dear-heart, it's nice to see you again back…" Lightning welcomed her, as she ran into his arms, and they could kiss each other, like no one would say that, it's really bad, or they shouldn't.

"Dear-heart…? Sorry for breaking this thing, but, oh god…" Chris memories ran through his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it bad, I guess?" Lightning asked.

"Well, my boyfriend used to call me dear-heart, whenever he got the chance… And it's just, pretty sad." Chris answered.

"Sorry, I didn't know it, after all. I'm sorry about it, what happened...? If I can ask about it."

"It happened like 10 year ago, it's going to be 11 year, in 4 day…" He started it.

"Oh, what a, uhm, 'surprise', because in 4 day, we're continue our race, it almost has it end, like 3 more race, after the 4th. Hehe, well, it's not that good thing to be happy about." Cruz said.

"Whatever that, don't care about my sally girlfriend. She loves to do these things." Lightning said.

"Heh, you're such a funny person, no reason need to ask, why are they loving you, still." She smiled at him.

"Guys, I hate to break you two being happy, but I just can't stand it, sorry." Chris breaked the silence.

"Sorry about it… We shouldn't do it, if it disturbs you." Lightning said.

"Well, it just hard for me, because my hope in love breaked, as well, when my love left me, 11 year ago. If we can say it." Chris continued.

"I heard it like a thousand time from Wesker, I better leave it up to you, to hear it one more time, duty calls, see you later, 'dear-heart'." Cruz whispered, as she left them.

"11 year… I can say it's pretty hard, of losing…" Lightning covered his face. "I've just lose 11 years of my life, because of Cruz…"

"I thought you two get along…"

"I already had a girlfriend before her, so it was pretty, uh, I don't know how to say, hard. Because at the first time I saw her, I felt the same, what I felt, when I met Sally. And it was pretty hard…"

"Sally? You mean, Carrera, the one, who was my lawyer during the hearing of my boyfriend death."

"Yeah, I meant that Sally."

"She talked about you, back in then, I remember. You weren't really together back at them. I guess you've just met around that time. As I can guess, I don't know things like this. I haven't saw Sally since 11 year, god why am I even talking about stuffs like this?"

"Nothing to worry, it happened, I mean, bad parts, and good ones. Life rules it. Nothing to worry."

"Yeah, it was, just, totally different with him, understand?"

"Pretty sure…"

They really got along, pretty good. They've spent like hours and hours about getting these talked really good, and by the end of the day, they already felt like, they've saw those things with their own eyes. And it felt good, to get trust by.

_/Flashback end/_

"Yeah, so I was a topic thing back at then, huh?" Sally laughed.

"We got over that pretty quick, you've never been a topic stuff, get over it." Lightning laughed.

"As I guessed, sarcasm, Stickers." She rolled her eyes.

"I've got something more, but not much, wanna hear some stuff?"

"Did she maked it to the 4th race?"

"We get to that, but out…? Not really…"


	12. Chapter 11: When The End Game Started Part 1 – When Jackson Started It All

_**Chapter 11: When The End Game Started Part 1 – When Jackson Started It All** _

_**A/N: I don't own Cars!** _ **_Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! Look what we have here, meanieJackson! And guess what, again. Ending start... :(_ **

"Yes, we've got that you met up with Chris, also the 'dead' Wesker, and now… What about Twisterix?" Sally asked.

"You've just guessed what's about to come, my biggest fear, after all. Twisterix. When she lost, when the rumors, become true, about Cruz's 'Daddy Issues' stuff." Lightning answered.

"Please, tell me, we're not going to have a bloody end…" Sally whispered.

"Please, tell me, I'm going to wake up, and she's going to sat next to me…" Lightning whispered to her. But, none of these wishes came true…

_/Flashback/_

It was the day, for the 4th race. In Twisterix. Pretty far away, from Radiator Springs. But they didn't know, what's going to happen, after that race…

Hours before the race, and Cruz already felt like, she's going to die, in the early spring hotness. She felt how her skin is almost melting down, because of her station. And she didn't know how to tell Lightning, how she feels about this, at all.

"Look at, costume girl, she can't feel the heat." It was Jackson. Who breaked the silence.

"Shut the hell up, Jackson. The race haven't started." Cruz said.

"I just saw your 'suffering'. Is there something you haven't told your beloved one?" Jackson asked.

"How do you know that?" Cruz asked.

"Simple. I see suffer and pain." Jackson answered.

"Okay, you got it, get over it now, because more you stay, you're going to end up saying something mean, or even ending up posting out, that I'm 'cheating on him'. Please, leave the fuck out of this." Cruz said.

"Well, for the first time ever I thought you cannot be rude, and mean, but you are, costume girl. I never thought of it before." Jackson admitted.

"Everybody can be a mean ass, like you. But can you be sweet for one time, huh?" Cruz asked.

"Oh, costume girl, you got me." Jackson laughed. "Believe me, I can, you just gotta meet that side." He sighed. "See you at the race, Cruz. I don't want your boyfriend to be another jelly bean, like you was, back two week ago."

"Haha, funny. You're such a jerk." Cruz sighed, as she saw how he walked away.

"Jackson was here, what did he wanted this time?" Lightning asked.

"Better get rid of this race, less than three hour, or I'm ending up killing him." Cruz answered.

"If he's going to post another shitty stuff about you, I'm going to do that." Lightning said.

"Well, I wanna do that job, either. So, separate the roles, please." Cruz smiled at him, as she leaned up, to steal another kiss. "And now, we don't have to worry about what's going to happen, or whatever they're going to say."

"You're right, 'dear-heart'." Lightning smiled at her, as she laughed at him.

"If Chris would be hear, he would freak out if he would hear you calling me 'dear-heart' again." Cruz couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, Chris is here, somewhere, I invited him. But he's not here, where only we supposed to be, he's on the watching part. Up there." He pointed to the guest's place.

"Wait, you invited Chris?"

"Why? Don't tell me you invited that Wesker man, because if they see each other, then it's going to kill everyone."

"Ah man, he wears sunglasses, so nobody recognize him. Also, he started to fear 'fake-contact lenses' if he takes his sunglasses down, then his eyes are going to be yellow and red. Like a cateye."

"Oh, sure, he's going to hide himself away, Chris was the only one who saw him without sunglasses."

"Are we really going to fight about Chris and Wesker's relationship?"

"I don't think so, we should talk about something else."

After that sentence, both of their phone buzzed, as a notification alarm. And they knew that, it's going to die tonight…

"Please tell us it's something other than Jackson Storm's post…" Cruz sighed, as she unlocked her phone, and the notification popped up.

"Damn, he posted something…" Lightning sighed.

"Let's open it up from one, don't wanna see it from two screen." Cruz said, as she locked her phone again.

"Alright…" Both of their hands shaked, as he opened up the app, to see Jackson's post. And it was, quite surprise.

' _Costume Girl was pretty rude, found out something what she tries to hide away, from her Legend. I can't even guess what the hell was that…'_

And Lightning, didn't know what scared him more. Jackson's post, or the truth, behind the post…


	13. Chapter 12: When The End Game Continued Part 2 – When The Post Mixed Up Shit

_**Chapter 12: When The End Game Continued Part 2 – When The Post Mixed Up Shit** _

_**A/N: I don't own Cars!** _ **_Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! Look at that cutiepie Lightning tho', it's getting to the end, really._ **

_/Flashback continue/_

Lightning stared at her girlfriend, as her scary face, scared the hell out of him. He didn't know what was going on, but he thought, Jackson is right…

"What's wrong with you…? Why are you looking at me like I've did something bad…?" Cruz breaked the silence.

"Please, tell me that Jackson is joking, and you've got no secret around me." Lightning said.

"I don't have any secrets away from you. Jackson found me at a bad situation, I felt really bad because of the sun, and I thought, he's going to think I feel bad because I'm 'cheating on you'." Cruz explained the story.

"Now I gotta find that asshole, to get another post down. And don't say 'Have mercy on him', because you wouldn't." And with that, Lightning ran away, to find Jackson.

It didn't take long way, bunch of interweavers were around Jackson, asking about, again, about the post. He didn't take any other chance, he taked a big, deep breath, then he got into the action.

"Jackson, you asshole!" Jackson quickly turned around to face Lightning.

"Look who we have here, come, and dare to join us, you _Legend_." Jackson even dared to smile at him, while he broke, on the inside.

"What about you, Rookie, are you having a crush on my girlfriend? This is the reason you think, you can make me another 'jelly bean'?" Lightning asked.

"What? Another girlfriend? What's going on with you, Lightning?" They all asked it from him.

"Let us know about your girlfriend, _Legend_." Jackson said.

"I'm going to invite her here, just go on, wait by here." Lightning said, as he dropped a quick message for Cruz. As she got the message, she just had to turn around, because everyone, waited for her.

"Lightning, what's going on?" Cruz asked.

"You will see…" Lightning answered. "Well, Jackson, and everyone. She, is my girlfriend."

"See, all confirmed for now. I wasn't lying at all." Jackson smiled.

"What the hell is going on, to be honest?" Cruz asked.

"Do you really got something hidden away from Lightning?"

"No, Jackson lied, again. Because he's a jerk." Cruz answered.

"Well, dumb luck, Storm. Get ready for your race. I wanna see you lose." Lightning smirked, as they walked away from Jackson.

The race, began. And they all saw how Cruz taked all over the place, from Jackson, again and again. And they all knew, this race is going to be special.

"Stickers, can we talk about this?" It was Sally, behind him. She showed him her phone, to show that part of the interview, when Lightning announced, that Cruz, is his girlfriend.

"Sal, that's the truth, I thought we're over, after that argument you played with me." Lightning said.

"No official quit, just another old argument, Stickers. Nothing happened. It means nothing."

"You heard the news, Sal. It's really over."

"You think so, but this, is not the end." She turned away, she left.

Yes, Cruz won the 4th race. It was pretty obvious that, she's going to win all the races. She's going to win everything. But what she wanted to win, was only Lightning's trust, faith, and love. But she got all of it, so winning the race's, only matter for his hope. For not losing faith.

"I'm so proud of you, after your hard lose…" Lightning welcomed his girlfriend.

"Please, 'dear-heart'. Just let me jump at you…" Cruz said, as she ran to him. He hold her really close, just to make it sure, he's never letting her go.

"I really love you, Cruz. And it's never changing. Please. Don't listen to anything. And don't let Jackson's post's, tweet's let us down…" Lightning said.

"I really love you too, Lightning. But you're acting like you're going to die, what did I did?" Cruz asked.

"I just wanted to make it sure, that you still love me, jerk." Lightning laughed, as he pissed her girlfriend off.

"You're a mean old man…" Cruz sighed.

"Come on, 'dear-heart'… Smile it away." Lightning said. As he saw her girlfriend smiling, he was the happiest person alive. "I love this smile, I love that smile, I love you."

"I really love you too…" Her smile just got bigger, as she looked up at him, and leaned up, for another kiss. And they didn't know that, it's their last one…


	14. Chapter 13: When It All Ended… Part 3 – The Ruined Life

_**Chapter 13: When It All Ended… Part 3 – The Ruined Life** _

_**A/N: I don't own Cars!** _ **_Not any part of the trilogy, either the shorts! Tissues are here, if you want some._ **

_/Flashback continue/_

After all, they got back to Radiator Springs. Everything was fine. Even though, Cruz's friend was there, and Lightning's too. They haven't got scared, because of Chris meeting Wesker, the other thing they had to be scared, is because of Sally.

Lightning told Cruz, that Sally may have some stupid plan in her mind, so she got to keep her eyes on her, even thought, Lightning said it clear for Sally, that they're breaking up, and he already moved on to Cruz, even before it would end for once and all.

The 5th race taked in a foreign place, Raccoon City. It shocked both Chris and Wesker, even thought, they didn't see each other reaction's, but Raccoon City race… Is the thing, what Cruz never went on. And they didn't even know it.

"Hey, Cruz, can I ask you something?" It was Sally. The game, began…

"Hey, Sally. Uhm, sure, I guess?" Cruz answered.

"Can you tell me what happened on the day, when you lost your 3rd race?"

"You know it, for hell's shake. Admit it, Sally. You're pretty happy, to hurt me." Cruz crossed her arms.

"So you saw that kiss on the screen. Reason why you can't get that, you race, because you impost him. Bet you never knew it."

"Sally, stop it, before I'm hitting on you!" Cruz shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Lightning asked.

"She's killing me, with her words!" Cruz answered.

"What the hell did you do?" Lightning asked, again.

"Oh, just asked her why she losed her 3rd race." Sally answered.

"Well, that's not fair game to play, Sal." Lightning said.

"Defending your girlfriend, who's yours since a month, only? Grow up, Stickers. Oh, wait. You never do." Sally said, as she walked away.

"What's matter? Can I ask what happened back then?" Lightning asked.

"I saw you kissing Sally on the screen. Then Storm forced me back down, because he called me 'jelly bean." Cruz answered. "And she told me I never have it…"

"I closed my past with Sally, only you matter. Please, admit it. And get it. However I say it, I really love you." Lightning said.

"I really love you too, Lightning." Cruz said, as she leaned up for another kiss. "What you step for this, Sally? Do you think you still got any chance with my boyfriend?"

"Honestly? Wait until he finds out your dirty little secret!" Sally shouted back, as a smile appeared on her lips, while she left them.

"What? What secret? You really got something away from me?" Lightning asked.

"I wanted to tell you this, but not now, I still really that it's not normal, please, listen to me…" Cruz started.

"So there's really something… Come on, tell me. Please. I'm craving for this, since I ever know you." Lightning said.

"Okay, it's not what it looks like. I didn't do anything wrong, maybe, for keeping this inside of me, keeping inside of me…" Cruz rushed everything, as she felt, how the world is getting closer to her.

"Hey… Is everything okay…?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know…" This was her last word, because from that, she fell down, straight, to the ground… And after that… She never woke up…

It was three week, after Cruz's taking down. She supposed to wake up, it was nothing, but a little fall out, but her body… Never got found. And away, in Raccoon City, where the 5th race taked place. And there, was some blood found, and that blood, was no other than, Cruz Ramirez's blood…

Another stuff found, with Cruz's fingerprints. A knife. With her blood on it. And it was all common. She did, suicide. And she did it, because of the life, what maked her suffer.

_/Flashback end/_

"I maked her do it…" Sally covered her face. "I didn't know it after all, Stickers, I'm so sorry…"

"You maked her do the last step, and now I didn't even get to know the fact, she was carrying my child… You're insane, Sal… And I don't think I ever be able to forgive you. This ain't going to happen, like what did, with them!" Lightning said.

"They haven't found Cruz's dead body, yet…" Sally closed the case, with this sentence.

_And what happened with Wesker, happened with Cruz. Cruz Ramirez body haven't got found, because, she didn't die. She's alive as well. Like Wesker. And how it turn out…?_


End file.
